


Una Cita Predestinada

by Bitter9k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Fulfilling Story, Gen, Journey, Slice of Life, Spiritual, swamp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter9k/pseuds/Bitter9k
Summary: Neville Longbottom es Profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts y se prepara para un año nuevo de actividades.





	Una Cita Predestinada

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic, espero lo disfrutes.

Conseguir retoños de mandrágoras era fácil en Londres mágico. Una visita al boticario correcto y podrías obtener una amplia gama. Aún más fácil era encargarlas, llegaban en un parpadear de ojos sin tener que moverte un centímetro. Pero no importaba que tan reconocido fuese el negocio que las vendiese, nunca eran tan buenas como las que se podían conseguir en el Pantano de Insh. Esa es una razón por las que personalmente me encargo de buscarlas y trasplantarlas para llevarlas a Hogwarts antes del comienzo del nuevo año de clases, pero la más importante siendo honestos era el viaje al pantano. 

No había nada mas renovador que un buen trabajo de campo. Estando solo yo con la naturaleza podía llenar mis pulmones a gusto con el aroma húmedo del fangal. Todo era lejano e insignificante por un momento, era mi momento de descanso y entrega con la esencia de la vida. Luego de tomarme unos minutos dejando que la inmensidad entrase a través de mis sentidos, comenzaba a dejarme llevar por el mismo pantano. Al permitir que mi magia siguiese las líneas ley naturales podía descubrir nuevas plantas que llevar a mi colección. Después de todo no a cualquiera le gustaba inspeccionar las ciénagas fangosas, menos en una tierra tan cargada de magia ancestral como era Gran Bretaña. Y así comencé a recopilar las pequeñas mandrágoras que eran mi meta, entre algunas otras sorpresas que conseguía por aquí y aya.

Las tardes pasaba rápido cuando eran días de cosechas. Con el dorso del guante de piel dragón que solía usar para mis excursiones de recolección me quite el sudor de la frente después de retirar otro retoño del suelo húmedo y meterlo en el cajón de trasplante. Parecía ser suficiente. 

Levantando la vista me di cuenta de que ya estaba cayendo un atardecer hermoso. Hannah ya debía estar esperándome en casa, y yo anhelaba estar en sus brazos, así que comencé a recoger mis cosas y pude por fin escuchar los sonidos a mi alrededor. Así fue cómo me di cuenta de que había algo moviéndose entre mis botas en el fango. Eran tan duras y resistentes que no me di cuenta de que había un Dugbog batallando fieramente contra ellas. Con los guantes aún puestos recogí del suelo a ese pequeño tronco con patas y viéndolo a los ojos mientras se retorcía yo pensaba en su destino.

"Lo siento pequeño amigo, no te había visto ahí. ¿Estas molesto porque me llevo tu alimento favorito?"

El pequeño continuaba deslizándose en mi mano con fuerza. Si no fuese por las botas, podría haberme cortado gravemente con sus dientes afilados.

"Creo que en Hogwarts nos hace falta un pequeño como tu ¿Que opinas?" Le comente mientras sacaba un poco de restos de mandrágoras que recogí entre los retoños. Se los comió ávidamente cuando los coloque juntos en la jaula de rescate que siempre llevaba conmigo en las expediciones. Nunca se sabía que clase de situaciones encontrase, y rescatar algunos especímenes para Hagrid siempre eran un buen regalo,siempre y cuando no fuese tan peligroso como para causar estragos en la escuela.

"Eso es, buen chico. Gracias a ti ahora podremos hacer una práctica de cuidado de mandrágoras especial, quizás organice una afiliación entre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Herbología, si señor."

Tarareando con el atardecer a mis espaldas comencé la vuelta a casa. La búsqueda de insumos siempre era muy inspirador.


End file.
